riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Generation
The Universal Generation also and commonly known as either the U.G, the Roran Federal Federation Strike 7, R.F.F.S.7 or the Generation Federation was known To be considered to be the main Antagonist of The Universe of Hora and The Milky Way Galaxy. The Universal Generation is a giant army manufactured completely from the Soul Walkers of Regents from the Continents of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow, and Hail Sector. The Universal Generation Collapsed Completely after the events of Operation New Overload when Europe was completely overrun and occupied, dropping the Continent from 50 States to 4. Despite all of the humans lost in the Corruption it was still not enough to stop the surging Universal Earth Alliance and this victory also led to the Universal Generation into complete and utter desirae with a tremendous amount of confusion within the circuits leaving the remaining Belligerents of The Universal Generation To Fend Against the Earth Invasion Themselves, Despite collapsing In 2287, It was announced by Universal Earth General Horace Sanders, that the main date of the collapsing was done by the time of the End of the The Galactic War In 2289. History 'Rise of the Universal Generation' On September 21st, 2112 the Earth Continents of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Hallan) and Gunghollow (Monbara) and Harnats (Urick), have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off of Earth, where unknown to the humans of Earth, is that the four nations have in fact in reality had returned to their true manufacture planet of Regents, along with the Continentals, Hallwoeia Morora, Gunghollow Morba, and Shadow Harnets Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely of unknown origin, Highland Roran, the rest of the Continentals, (Except for New Harrison) were for the first time in history create their own military faction that would later unknown to all beings star wide would cause a genocidal campaign. By June 4th, 2114, the Universal Generation was established at Soris Tower located in Paris, by all 21 Continental's and Soul Walkers of the former Earth Continents, in Europodia. With the manufacturing of newly constructed soldiers called Reprise Fighters, in 2115, the Rohar Federation would eventually discover this and would later send demands to the Earth Continents in order to terminate the Universal Generation or face war. The demands were often shunned down with the Continental's and Soul walkers immediately threatening that if the Rohar Federation or Encores ever launched an attack they would pay with their sparks, these threats from teh Earth Continents would eventually cause as trong tensions between the Universal Generation Rohar Federation, and Regional Encores with all three factions rushing into production preparing for war by September 2nd 2117. By 2118, the Rohar Federation sealed off Europe from Tartarus, with a constructed wall beginning the Regional Cold War. The event would last for about 9 years, with both the Universal Generation and military powers of Regent's heightening of tensions and a crumbling military style relationship up until 2127, where a group of Reprise Fighters invaded Fourman Tartuarus and shut down the wall's shields that was separating Tartarus from Europe, by day two the Universal Generation destroyed the Euro wall and Invaded Fourman, destroying the city and occupying it from the Universal Generation, beginning the first major battle of the Galactic War. Within hours following the victory at Fourman, Harnets, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Regents starting first with Jeromoria, and Hail Sector. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest of the Continents of Regents had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Universal Generation A Straight control of Regents by 2139, beginning a new era and terminating anything that resists. 'The Galactic War' 'The Server Wars' 'First Server War' The chief of the slaves had at one time two hundred thousand androids as his followers, probably including newly constructed. He was a Hottororian named Eurus, and he had been a prophet and conjurer among the slaves forced into labor by the Universal Generation While still a slave his master employed him as an entertainer at symposia. He would put on a sleight-of-hand magic show that included breathing fire. During the performance he kept up a patter—thought humorous by his listeners—saying that Sicilian society would experience a role-reversal, in which his aristocratic audience would be killed or enslaved and he would become king. To those who gave him tips he promised that they would be spared once he came into his kingdom. During the revolt he did spare the lives of at least some of those individuals. Little is known about Eurus's actual participation in the war. Only his enemies left accounts of him, and they gave credit for his victories to his general, a Cilician named Ceon. But Eurus must have been an android of considerable ability to have maintained his leadership position throughout the war and to have commanded the services of those said to have been his superiors. Ceon fell in battle, and Eurus was captured by Universal Generation but he died before he could be punished. The war lasted from 2148-2152. It was the first of a series of three slave revolts against the Universal Generation on Regents the last and the most famous was led by Sortan. 'Second Server War' Another failed Uprising would occur yet again on Regents, a second time from 2154-2156, In Hottoro. The Second Server War was an unsuccessful slave uprising against the Universal Generation on the Hottoro. The war lasted from 2154 until 2156. The Consul Marius Gaiaus was recruiting for his eventually successful war against the Continentals on Regents in Cisalpine Gaul. He requested support from Universal powers around the Universe of Hora near that were still unoccupied by the Universal Generation Additional troops from Regent's Slave Allies were not supplied due to the claim that contracted Universal Generation tax collectors had enslaved Regians unable to pay their debts. Marius decreed that any allied/friendly If they were in should be released if they were in Universal Generation slavery. Around 800 Regians slaves were released from Hottoro, frustrating many Regians who thought they would be released as well, and many of these abandoned their masters incorrectly believing to have been freed. A rebellion broke out when they were ordered back to servitude by the Continentals. A slave by the name of Salius was following in the footsteps of Eurus, fighting for his rights and elected leader of this rebellion. He assumed the name Trphon, from Dio Tryphon, a Seleucid ruler. He amassed an army containing thousands of trained and equipped slaves, including 2,000 cavalry and 20,000 infantry, and was joined by a Cicilian named Athenion and his men from the west of Hottoro. The Universal Generation militaries immediately showed up in the Continent and automatically quelled the revolt only after great effort. It was the second of a series of three slave revolts on Regents, against the Universal Generation, but fuelled by the same slave abuse in Hottoro and Southern Europe. 'Third Server War' The Third Server War would be the last of a series of unrelated and unsuccessful slave rebellions against the Universal Generation, known collectively as the Regent Server Wars. The Third Server War was the only one to directly threaten the Universal Generation. heartland of Europe, and was doubly alarming to the androids due to the repeated successes of the rapidly growing band of rebel slaves against the Universal Generation army between 2156 and 2158. The rebellion was finally crushed through the concentrated military effort of a single commander, Horace Highland Rivera, although the rebellion continued to have indirect effects on Universal Generation politics for years to come. Between 2156 and 2158, a band of escaped slaves—originally a small cadre of about 78 primarily Thracian, Gallic and Germanic escaped Gilla Androids which grew into a band of over 120,000 androids, many of these androids raided Europe with relative impunity under the guidance of several leaders, including the famous Gilla-general Sartan. The able-bodied adults of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand the Universal Generation military, from the local Campanian patrols, to the Universal Generation Reprise fighters, and to trained Universal Generation legions under continental command. Hunter described the actions of the slaves as an attempt by Universal Generation slaves to escape their masters and flee through Cisalpine Gaul, while Stryker and Raider depicted the revolt as a civil war in which the slaves waged a campaign to capture the city of Paris itself. The Universal Generation continental's growing alarm about the continued military successes of this band, and about their depredations against FS7 towns and the countryside of there soul continent Europe, eventually led to the Universal Generation's fielding of an army of eight legions under the harsh but effective leadership of themselves. The war ended in 2158 when the armies of Sartan, after long and bitter fighting, retreating before the legions of the Continentals, and realizing that the legions of Markana, Horcuba, and Shadow Hord, were moving in to entrap them, launched their full strength against the Continentals' legions and were utterly destroyed. 'Organic Galaxy Invasion 2158 - 2209' The war also expanded into other Galaxies far beyond both Hora and Milky Way as well, many of these other systems were either Orbital bombed or conquered by the Universal Generation despite many victories in these unknown Galaxy's the Universal Generation did appear to have difficulty while attempting to conquer Oason, during the fall of 2168. Oason would not fall under Universal Generation occupation until the beginning of 2170, The Universal Generation was basically Remanufactured out of Continentals and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Hora and much of the Organic Universe Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Regents leading to An Invasion of the Universal Generation Home world of Regents, with the help of the FS7 constructed city New Gunghollow in Kenya East Africa. Including the birth of the New Universal United, the Brutally Enraged Fleshlings, Vowed Vengeance on Regents leading to the first time in Hora's history that aliens that are full flesh and not mechanical arrive from other galaxies and entered their Galaxy. The Universal Generation Antics were so cruel and angering that all beings that were Organic continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight, even going as far as to unite with other Species across the Galaxy as well as others their acts of aggression to the Human Race would lead the Universal Generation, towards their downfall in the 23rd Century because of this New front of United Flesh races the Universal Generation soon found themselves surrounded in a grand total of about 899 Flesh Galaxies and were beaten back by 2199. The Universal United than arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in the fall of 2200, and began too retake Human colonies one planet at a time. By 2207, the Universal United arrived at Earth and aided the United Earth Alliance in finally throwing the Universal Generation out of the Midwest and by 2208, Chicago would finally be liberated after 45 years of Universal Generation occupation. The Liberation of Earth would later and quickly be followed by the Liberation of the remaining Earth Colonies around the Milky Way Galaxy and would soon spread into the Universe of Hora by 2212. 'Final Years 2247 - 2289' 'Fragmentation' The victory in the In the Organic Realms would cripple the R.F.F.S.7 so bad, that Regents would soon lose control of the Rest of Hora. While the war was being won in the Organic universe the Hora Universe was also fighting too in several engagements in the Universe of Hora which would also cause the R.F.F.S.7's downfall. By 2247 The war would enter Regents, where The Universal United combined with the Universe of Hora would wipe out the R.F.F.S.7 as well as much of the Continentals, reducing Europe too only 4 countries. By 2289, the War would finally end with the loss of the R.F.F.S.7's last strong hold gone at Tartarus, during the Fall of Neon City, Finally bringing an End too the 162 year war. 'Post War' 'Project Death' Before Roura day in 2317, the surviving Continentals of the Galactic War, began a newly developed known as the Death Project. It included raids from Universal Generation Terrorist during the Regian War on Terror on not only hitting U.E.A targets, but also locating bodies and debris from destroyed Universal Generation units during the Galactic War. Though the Regian war on Terror ended in a U.E.A victory along with the massive extermination of the Universal Generation Terror cells on the surface, the missions were known to be a success, Highland had about 90,000 Destroyed debris from the surface including the deceased continentals who died in the Galactic War. Within hours Project Death was put into effect. after months of testing the Project was known to be a success. With a massive injection of Aura in the Down Universal Generation androids the powerful toxic liquid reactivated them and the deceased continentals having their countries reappear again in Corrupted Europe, only this time they are more darker, very spooky. The Project's success gave Highland the name of his new army, and refereed to them as Death Roran, due to the fact that the androids who have been reawakened by the Aura, including the deceased continentals looked serverly damaged with parts showing, some didn't even have heads or eyes. Some even didn't even have real wheels and some of the vehicle faction was half gone. Despite these major downfalls the testing of combat still proved that the DR still had the same combat experienced as those of the Galactic War and were now ready for an Invasion of the Surface. 'Universal Death Conflict' 'Annihilation' Military 'Infantry' The Universal Generation Military Organization Is consists of Millions upon Thousands of Androids, known as Reprise Fighters, while a small amount consists of clones, of the 21 Continentals of Europodia... Each one with a different type of strength and Ability. Despite being heavily weaker than those of the Normal Continentals the Clones are designed and programed with special types of Commands such as Melee kills and most importantly Shooting abilities... the Clones are said to have been able to shoot better than those of the actual Continentals and they were designed and programed for one exact Mission'' "Search & Destroy..."'' The Universal Generation Length of Infantry Power is about 402,000 Power of Legions, making them entirely difficult to defeat in War, plus all of the Destroyed androids that were killed in Battle were repaired, than brought back out to fight again. It wasn't until the Fall of Sierra, when these repair factories finally shut down, leaving only Regents to aide the Universal Generation in their repairs for Infantry units. Android Grunts are the primary Infantry Units In the Universal Generation Military, They are considered to be Manufactured androids by the Soul Walkers, built with intense sharp scanning and sensing abilities along with the desire to shoot proffesionaly. These androids were mostly noted to have been given a 91 Percent IQ in thier CPU's which would often be their key against frontline Warfare and stealth attacks conducted behind enemy lines, the major Grunts of the Universal Generation military was known as Reprise Fighters. Many Reprise Fighters are not always manufactured by the Soul Walkers, as some of these Androids are also known to be citizens of Europodia, Harnets, Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow, many of the Androids taht were constructed elswhere beyond these continents would mostly be created in other Continents around Regents. The Androids that are considered to be Reprise Fighters use the exact same weapons except for the R.F.P.B. which was mostly used for the Hunters. The United 56 Proton Blaster was given to the Reprise fighters in order to replace the R.F.P.B. blasters that are already used by Hunters. 'Armor' The main armored Legions of the Universal Generation, compose of Rudder-1 Nazi Submarines out of water with 4 Tracks, as well as a large bulk of Z-90 Battle Tanks, that entered the war late in 2189. The Universal Generation also contain a large quality of Strykers (Cars that act like APC's, with a Proton Turret ontop of the Cab) They also contain Hell Bombardment Artillery Tanks from the 11th, Century that survived the War of 1211. The Universal Generation Legion of vehicles is up to 40,000 Strong, about 2 Numbers lower than the Infantry. 'Space Navy' ' ' The Universal Generation Star Navy Composes of about 4 Rohar Federation Star Arora-Class Cruisers and several thousand Universal Generation constructed Hail Arora-Class Destroyers. The Universal Generation however during the years after Regent's fall in 2139, eventually began to construct their own versions of Star Arora-class cruisers during the First, Second and Third Server Wars. By the time Hora was officially conquered by 2158, the Universal Generation had managed to create a some total of about 400,124 Star-Arora-class cruisers, leveling there number with their own Hail Arora's. The Universal Generation Orbital Space navy was separated in four different sections, The Galactic Conquests, Stars of Sorrow, Purge Crushers, and Orbital Star Sisters, each one of these sections of the Universal Generation's orbital navy played key roles in every era of the Galactic War, including the organic theater and occupation of certain planets, including the human home world of Earth. For several years, the Universal Generation conducted invasions by carrying armies within Star Arora cruisers and Hail Arora destroyers. However as the war progressed farther away from Regents, the capacity of Universal Generation destroyers and cruisers eventually, would stall U.G efforts for victory on certain events, this would eventually cause the Soul Walkers to create a new strategical plan in order to create larger vessels in order to hold an army, this would eventually lead to the creation of super carriers by the 2170's. Their first successful Boargan-Class Carrier, the UGN Punk Star, made the beginning of Carriers for the Universal Generation Navy. It would also mark a historical event In the History of Regents. For millenniums, the Regents had never once possessed actual Carriers during their earlier Conflicts during the millenniums In Hora. The only ships that was considered to be constructed by the Universal Generation Was the UGN Hail Fire, and the which would later be known as the 4th Sister of the Orbital Star Sisters, and the UGN Disaster, a Ship that was never completed... The Universal Generation during the early years of the Galactic War during the first Era from 2127 up until 2158, rarely constructed any Carriers from Carter 5 at the time, but after the Occupation of Fera, In 2158, Carriers, later came into planning as the years progressed. By the 2160's carriers were eventually designed and planned for manufacture in order to take part in the Universal Generation war cause. These carriers were heavily armored and were known to be bigger than those of the Star Arora-Class Cruisers and Universal-Class Destroyers, the standard Military War ships in Regent's military History. The First Carrier to ever be launched In Regent's History would be the UGN Punk Star Constructed From Carter 5 In 2172, months before the Universal Generation Invasion of Eera in December. After the success of the Punk Star, the Universal Generation Controlled Carter 5 Began a mass produce of newly made Boargan-Class Carriers. As the war progressed even farther into the late 2170's up to the early 2180's, the Universal Generation began Project Star Galactic, a new event in the military's history which began the mass production of newly created destroyers, cruisers and carriers. Many of these new ships were created to be the first new classes to not be either a Star, or Hail Arora-class. By 2181, the Universal Generation created multiple new cruisers and destroyers, but by 2183, the Universal Generation created a Battleship, that would go down in history as Regent's first Battleship since the creation of the PunkStar Super carrier in 2172, and the development of newer classes in 2181, no other classes were constructed after the creation of the mass production of the Hell Brawn-class battleship, as the war by 2191 was taking a heavy toll against the Universal Generation in several galaxies including the Organic realm and their own home galaxy. After the Liberation of Earth in 2208, the Universal Generation lost most of its space navy in the Organic Realm, eventually forcing the surviving ships to retreat back to Hora, where they would eventually be annihilated completely during the Third and final era of the Galactic War by 2247. After 2247, only 25 ships were left of the Universal Generation Space Navy, these one ships were the only known defense against United during the South Regian Sea theater in 2279, but were eventually destroyed one by one, by 2282. After the destructions of each of these ships, the Universal Generation's orbital navy was completely destroyed, leaving the Universal Generation to fend for themselves on the ground, with no aerial support from their once unstoppable space navy. 'Giants' Giants were referred to as Mecha's or Monsters, Though little has been used during the events of the Galactic War, The Giants are often used as super walkers for breaking through tough U.E.A or Horan Power Defense lines that are impossible to break through. The Giant Faction of the Universal Generation composes of 4 Specific Super Walkers, A Riviera Crawler, Terus Crushers, Hocust, Gojira Star Mechs, and Hell Lizards. Each one has a different type of design for patrol or offensive technology. Riviera's are often used to attack the strongest of Enemy positions, due to It's intense size and armor, Terus Crushers mostly roam the Desert areas as transports for Universal Generation Desert branches, the Gojira Star Mech, are specially designed Mech's that were constructed from Steel after the Universal Generation Earth Invasion, and Occupational Forces, and were mostly used for paroling different regions except for mountains, Hocusts were used for moutain ranges, and cities, in attempts too crush major rebellions or break through any lines concentrated by flesh races. Hell Lizards were mostly used as Anti Air Assets, they were Re manufactured from the Continental Hojara Hoystoria Roran, and added with special type of weaponry and laser cannons. The Giants thcik armor protects them from Regional obstacles and enemy fire. 'Oceanic Navy' During both the First and Second Eras of The Galactic War, The Universal Generation never had an actual Oceanic navy at the given time, mostly due to the fact of most of their Naval units being manufactured for both Space and Orbital Warfare. During the Early mid and end years of the Galactic War in universes containing Organic Life forms. The Universal Generation's only ocean Navy was known as a giant fleet of Submarines known as Rudder 2's, that would often patrol the oceans and sink any ships that were entering or leaving port. During the Invasion of Regents in the 2270's, Rudder 1's had to be pulled off of the ground and relocate too the Seas in order to reinforce the surviving Rudder 2's in the South Regian Sea. Due to lack of Rudder 1's on the land, It became Imparitive that the Universal Generation needed an Oceanic defense, but had no reserves to Construct an oceanic navy. After the Fall of Fall Island, in 2270, The Universal Generation eventually began to Use a navy that consists of World War I & II Era based Battle ships, Cruisers, and Destroyers that managed to survive Earth before being beamed back onto Regents, In the 2270's the very years that were known as one of the closing years of the Galactic War, during the Battle of the South Regian Sea. After the United, occupation of the South Regian Sea, The Universal Generation's Only Ocean Navy was now known to be at rest at the bottom of the South Regian Sea. ''Military Equipment FS7 technology is often referred to as more deadlier than anything created by man, as it is constructed in the use of Lasers, Proton fire, and Repeating Cutters. While Universal Generation technology is far more advanced than human technology, the Universal Generation leadership seems to be ignorant of how precise or powerful their technology can be. This is likely because the Universal Generation themselves possess only limited understanding of fleshlings, which would later be one of the major reasons why the Universal Generation wanted to exterminate anything that was organic, after declaring them as a weaken cause. While humans are capable of learning and often improving on new technology, Universal Generation advances are significantly slower, mostly due to rebellious antics that are happening on both Carter 12, and Regional Industries, back on Planet Regents. As the 22nd Century came to close, Its technology became limited due to lack of supplies, and fuel in order to keep the Industries powered up. Like there old Rohar Federation counter parts, FS7 ships can enter Warp space and travel faster than light. However, the FS7 equivalent of the UGN United is far more efficient and reliable. FS7 vessels do not suffer the "temporal fluidity" of the Warp Space to such a degree as human vessels. However, after a Warp Space jump, FS7 ships generally experience a temporary power outage, leaving the ship vulnerable to attack. As a result, FS7 battle groups are much more efficient when acting as a coordinated group, and can strike more quickly and decisively. Universal Generation starships use Star engines for propulsion in space, rather than traditional fuel engines, like those of the Rohar Federation had been using since the Before Earth era. FS7 drive systems seem to be propelled by an unusual combination of gravity "waves" and some form of highly reactive Laser displacement, but the actual means and method of propulsion is currently beyond human understanding. Both starships and ground vehicles are equipped with various forms of anti-gravity technology, allowing ships to hover easily inside an atmosphere and allowing frictionless movement of vehicles across terrain. The Universal Generation never developed advanced AI technology due to them declaring such a creation or project being too incompetent, and a waste of resources. Universal Generation architecture is known for its Futuristic, Regian City styles that had been around since before Big Bang. During the war on Old Earth, Universal Generation began the Gunghollow Project in the fall of 2168. By that time A Regian city was constructed in East Africa where the Island of Gunghollow once stood, naming the City New Gunghollow, that was constructed as a gift for Hallwoiea's little brother Markana in 2169. 'Fire Arms' Most of the Universal Generation arsenal is Laser-Energy-based Directed Weapons, during the early stages of the Parties uprising the Universal Generation contained a large total of Rohar Federation Manufactured guns, from ARK-78's, RAVAGER-42's, R-74,'s and others that were captured after the fall of Hail Sector, in 2139. However the Universal Generation are known to utilize and produce guns of there own, as the Universal War would drag on through out the rest of the Universe of Hora. ARK-78's were known by the Continental's to be the more rugged and far more effective than energy based weapons. Each of the laser based guns use a power cells cartriadge to provide power to the internal components- most importantly a high energy current at the muzzle end of the weapon- to complete the cycling, ignition and release operation of the weapon. some guns use power cells, which would allow operators to fire their guns repeatedly without having to reload. Universal Generation laser weapons are effective, when it comes to both close range, and long distance, with enough punching power to break through any concentrated earth Allow made by man, or anything else that was created from the hands of flesh. They due however contain a small downside for their technology. As such, they are prone to overheating, a weakness among the weapon class, in which fleshlings can get away or kill the operator using it. The Universal Generation's main bulk of guns before the creation of power cells were known to be ammunition based weapons, the most common of these being energy based weapons. These weapons appear to use special cooling system in which allows the user to fire several rounds, without intense over heation. These types of weapons are very dangerous because of their punching power, though weaker than those of the power core based, they are able to breach and penetrate anything created by flesh with no problem at all, leaving fleshlings exposed, even while in cover. Though the Universal Generation contain a huge hatred for swords, as well as other weapons created for melee attacks. They also began to construct weapons for close range combat rather than those used by hunters, and shot guns. The most well known, is the Universal Swords, used solely by higher ranking FS7 officials. Creating a solid blade of superheated energy, it has both ceremonial and martial value to the Universal Generation, and its possession is closely monitored. Secondly is the claws of Continentals that were already imported within the bodies of the regular Continentals during there manufacturing. 'Vehicles' Universal Generation vehicles use advanced ground traction's, wheels, as well as anti-gravity technology for propulsion, and are well armored and well armed. Though often faster than their Earth counterparts, FS7 vehicles are more unstable over uneven terrain where the sudden changes affects its handling. All FS7 vehicles are made from a Dark grey, Black or dark blue metal, said to be much more advanced than any alloy known to Humans, and all FS7 vehicles are nicknamed after some kind of supernatural entity by all of the flesh populations, except for Riviera's and Hocusts. Recently, Universal Generation vehicles and technology have been incorporated into the FS7's arsenal. Though more primitive, they serve the Continentals' need for War and ground operations. Universal Generation vehicles are not named after any other entities, and rather than being a series of FS7 vehicles are regarded as native European technology. Around 50% of all Universal Generation vehicles are created and developed from Carter 12, Regent's asteroid colony of war, while another 89% Is mostly manufactured and developed from Europe, on Regent's surface. Most all military vehicles on the ground are manufactured from Europe, while those of the air and space, are constructed from Carter 12 in orbit. 'Maintenance' Despite being Metal, The FS7 contain a small form of medical equipment that allows androids damaged in battle to become repaired, than brought out to fight again. These are known as Repair bays, Repair bays are used for maintenance on both Androids, and Vehicles alike of the R.F.F.S.7. Military. They are about 39% of repair bays on land, another 21% on the front lines, and about 60% On FS7 Star Arora Class Cruisers. 'Trivia' *''The Universal Generation Was known as a Parody of the Roman Empire, that lasted 500 Years from 25 BC to 425 AD... *''The Universal Generation were cruel heartless Machines run by Europe, Until the War backfired to Regents In 2247...'' *''The forces of the Universal Generation, were 20% Continental Manufactured Copies, while another 49% Reprise Fighters fighting for The Continentals and Regents....'' *''The Universal Generation, were known to also be a Parody of The Martians of War of The Worlds, mostly due to there war crimes agianst humanity and other Species across the Milky Way Galaxy and other Organic Universes as well...'' *''The Universal Generation's Main Intials were R.F.F.S.7 as the Party Abrivieation...'' *''The Universal Generation was thought of by 2091riveraisrael and was said to have been created sometime in the year 2009...'' *''The R.F.F.S.7. during the Early year of it's Creation from 2009 up to 2011, were said to have been just major copies of the Actual Continental's and was named at the Time the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7, but was later renamed in the year 2013, the Roran Federal Federation Strike 7 and later the R.F.F.S.7. in order to replace the first actual name that it had at the time, but the was still abreviated as FS7, when it comes to the Organic Realm, It was eventually however renamed and Permantly claimed by 2091riveraisrael to be the Universal Generation, in the 2014...'' *''The Universal Generation were known to be the most advanced miltary species during the 22nd Century, and 23rd Century, but their were also a couple of Universes that the Universal Generation were not able to occupy, such as Minra, Tyronicus, and Euria, It was also discovered that Planets such as Harnam, also possesed Technology beyond the Universal Generation, in which their planet harbored Hover Military Vehicles and more faster fighters...'' *''The Universal Generation was 175 Years old by the time of the Galactic War's end in the year 2289, and It's Fragmentation...'' *''The Universal Generation were known to rely more on Orbital Warfare than Ground Engagments, Proof of this event occured mostly in the Hora Universe due to the fact of Space Battles in which the Universe of Hora would try multiple times in order to break the Universal Generation Occupation hold on thier home Universe...'' *''During the Early years of the Parties rise to Power, the Universal Generation, were have said to have occupied all of Regents up until the year 2139, and that during the Occupation they were cruel and Sparkless towards their own Species, These antics would eventually lead into a series of Uprisings that would further Expand the Galactic War into 162 years of Warfare...'' *''The Universal Generation Along side the Artemis Empire were known to be the Universes first Music Powers In History...'' *''Even though Anti Organic, the Universal Generation were also heartless towards their own Species, and the rest of their home Universe of Hora, rendering them to be also Anit Machine as Well...'' *''It was later compared by the Humans that the Universal Generation were 191 times worst than those of Nazi Germany, the Roman Empire, and German Empire combined, and were just down right Soul less...'' *''The Universal Generation were known as Moonwalkers during the Galactic War and even during the Universal Death Conflict a Century Later...'' *''The Universal Death Conflict would be the Universal Generation's final War, for they were Annihilated completely by the year 2340...'' *''The Universal Generation throughout the Early and mid years of the Galactic War were known to be Fearless, and cruel, but as the Galactic War began to take a toll against the Universal Generation and multiple Military Powers both Machine and Organic alike began to unite, the Universal Generation began to lose their bravery as many of them were willing to kill themselves, in order to escape Space's fiery rage, many others went into Civil War with one another in order to escape Planets, while a couple others began to launch several attempts in killing Europe and the Soul Walkers, in order to try and Negotiate with both the Organic Realm and their own Realm, when the War came down towards Rivera in the year 2247, multiple Civil Wars would erupt and further Weaken multiple locations across the Planet, but multiple Defenses would still remain strong in order for the Universal Generation to hold the Organic and Machine Invasion for another 42 years...'' *''The City of New Gunghollow that is now controlled by Earth was known to be Constructed and Created by the Universal Generation in the Year 2169...'' *''The Univerasl Generation would be the first Interstellar Power to construct an actual Metropolitan city on Earth...'' *''The Universal Generation were not unstoppable in all Regions as in most regions such as Eera, Tyronicus and Euria, they were known to be repelled, revealing that there are multiple planets who despite lack of Technology are willing to resist and the Universal Generation...'' *''The Universal Generation Holiday known as Orbital Holiday was discontinued after the Galactic War's end for reasons unknown, it was possible that no one wanted to remember any holiday that was created by a Power tried to exterminate everything...'' *''The Day the Universal Generation rose to power was the exact same day as Continental Shark Hososoria's Manufacture day, hinting that both the Universal Generation and Shark now share a day...'' *''Though a large parody of the Roman Empire, the Universal Generation also shares Simlarities with both the Trade Federation of the Star Wars Universe...'' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions Category:Music Power Category:The Galactic War Category:Universal Generation Category:Galactic War Era Category:2120 Category:First Era of the Galactic War Category:Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Third Era of the Galactic War